The present invention relates to wireless systems, and in particular, to the problem of overlaying a Macro Cell architecture on top of a Micro Cell network.
Wireless networks, such as those operating according to IEEE 802.11 standards typically provide wireless packet-based data services to clients in a network. In one embodiment of a wireless network such as that shown in FIG. 1, referred to as a Micro Cell architecture, each access node 300 has a distinct Basic Service Set Identifier (BSSID) which usually represents the Media Access Control (MAC) address of the radio in the access node. Access nodes advertise access to one or more networks which are identified by Service Set Identifiers (SSID). Multiple access nodes may advertise the same SSID-identified network on the same or different radio channels, but the BSSIDs are distinct. Access nodes 300 are coordinated by controller 200, which also provides access to network 100.
In a Macro Cell network as shown in FIG. 2, multiple access nodes 300 advertise services using the same BSSID and SSID values, operating on the same channel.
What is needed is a way to overlay a macro cell architecture on a micro cell network.